


Landslide

by Ukume94



Series: Back To The Future [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Animated GIFs, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Series: Back To The Future [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421743
Kudos: 2





	Landslide

Dr. Sam Owens pulls Hopper, Joyce and Bob from the field and into the back of their truck. They have employees in more hazardous suits, masks covering their faces in case the three brought back something from the tunnels.

Joyce was crying on Bob's shoulder in fear what was happening with Will, she got a glimpse of Will when they were helped up from the tunnels. She never even got a chance to check on her poor boy shaking in the grass.

They take them back to the lab, pulling them out of the truck one by one. They lead them into the building and through the freight elevator and into a room.

"What's this?" Hopper asks looking around and noticing a large hazardous tent in the middle of the room.

"We need to make sure you're all clean and that we wash the unknown things that might have jumped on you in the tunnels." Dr. Owens answers.

"Ladies first." A woman in the suit says lending a hand towards Joyce.

"Umm." Joyce turns from the woman to look to Hopper.

"Joyce, just get in." Hop says gently. "Let them sanitize you."

Joyce nods, grabbing the woman's gloved hand she leads her into the tent.

Hopper continues to watch her until he can no longer see her through the top of the tent.

He turns and looks to Bob who has been keeping his eyes directed towards the tile floor.

He didn't know if Joyce told him what was going on or if he's still left in the dark. Hop claps Bob on the back with and smiles towards the shorter man.

"I hope you're ready." He says the amusement of the situation making his smile larger.

"Ready for what?"

"Bringing back 8th period." Hop answers.

Hop knew Bob was going to catch on to what he was talking about. In junior year of high school their last and final class together was gym, at the end of every class it was mandatory that you showered. Even if you were embarrassed, been picked on by the popular students.

Showering after class was a must and Hop knew Bob always hated that part of the day.

Things were gonna be a little different since it been years since high school. Hop knew that from his own body and how he sometimes pops and cracks when he stands or moves a certain way.

"Oh, oh God." Bob says turning his attention back towards the floor.

Hop knew Bob felt uncomfortable with having to shower in the open especially when someone was going to have to be in there with him. He remembered what Bob had to deal with when it was shower time after class, this time they wouldn't have Tom Holloway or Bruce Davis making fun of them anymore.

The sound of Joyce screaming from the other side causes Hop to tense up and try to see over the gap in the tent.

Joyce then laughs after, he realizes she was okay and she was still getting her cleaning.

Bob turns to glance towards Hopper.

Hopper was afraid Bob thought he was trying to see something and tell him not to worry about Joyce so much since she wasn't his girl. He tries to calm himself down when Bob looks away towards the tent.

"Don't worry fellas, the last bit of the sanitizing is cold water." Dr. Owens says knowing he needed to ease Hoppers worries.

The woman walks out from the other side of the tent, Joyce follows the woman now wearing blue scrubs.

She turns to glance towards Bob and Hopper her wet hair hanging by the side of her face.

"Alright boys, your turn." Dr. Owens says leading them to the tent where a windowed shower stands in the middle of the tent. Leading towards the shower is a bright orange tarp area where they were to disrobe their dirty contaminated clothing and drop it in a bin where it would be cleaned. On the other side of the shower is the same color and area where they have hangers filled with blue scrubs to change into.

A man covered in a hazardous suit walks up towards the two men and looks to Bob.

"Come with me." The man says placing his hand over Bob's shoulder and leading the man into the tent.

The man turns and zips up the area where Bob begins to disrobe.

Hopper turns his attention towards Dr. Owens.

"What do you know about the kid?" Hopper begins.

"They have him on his way with his friend, they should be here any minute."

"There's something else you're not telling me." Hopper puffs his chest feeling his anger begin to build.

"Jim, relax. I'll talk with you later about it."

"No Sam, I want answers now." Hopper raises his voice a little.

"Jim please, I know more then anyone in this facility. Do you really think I'd keep these kind of things from you?" He asks.

"Honestly I'm not too sure what you'll really do." Hopper answers turning to glance towards the tent.

"Engaging cold freeze." A voice from within the tent yells.

Bob shouts from inside the tent and relaxes with a sigh.

"Just know Jim I'll be telling you more of the information when we look at the kid." Dr. Owens says.

Bob is lead out of the tent in his new scrubs.

"I'll tell you everything once you've gotten sanitized." He adds walking away and out of the room.

A man walks up to Hopper in a suit and eyes him.

"You're turn Mr. Hopper." He says leading the chief to the tent.

* * *

"I'm fine." Hopper tells the nurses as they try to stick a needle in his arm to keep hydrated and to check his blood pressure.

"Mr. Hopper we just want to-"

"I said I'm fine." He interrupts as he raises his voice and moves away from them towards the door. He stop and looks to them.

"Where is Joyce Byers?" He asks.

They both shrug not knowing where Joyce , Will or Bob was.

He rolls his eyes before walking out of the room and down the hallway.

He listens around in case to hear a familiar voice echo through the halls.

He continues down the hallway still not hearing any voices until he stops and listens.

"They don't have any answers, what's wrong with my son?" Hopper hears Joyce crying.

He quickly follows her voice down the hallways, turning a corner he can hear her sobbing. He knew he was getting closer, he follows a hallway and take another turn and sees Joyce cupping her head with her hands she's sitting on the chair in the hall Bob sits next to her with his hand upon her back.

Mike sits on the other side of Joyce his leg bouncing from his nerves.

"Jim." Bob says looking up and seeing Hopper making his way towards them.

Joyce sit up, her hands flying to her lap.

"Hop." She cries as she stands and meets him in the middle.

He wraps his arms around her as she begins to weep upon his chest.

Hopper looks to Bob and Mike.

"Have you heard anything?" He asks softly trying to keep Joyce from worrying anymore.

"Nothing, they want to run more tests on him even though they didn't find anything the first time." Mike answers.

Joyce sniffs a couple times making Hop turn his attention back towards her.

"Hey, its going to be okay." He whispers.

"This isn't the same Hop, if they can't find what's causing my son to feel like he's burning I'm-" she begins to cry.

"Hey, don't give up just yet." He says rubbing circles on her back with his hand.

"I need to talk with Dr. Owens." He says looking away from Joyce and noticing a nurse.

The man stops to glance towards Hopper.

"Hey, did you hear me?" He asks.

The man nods in surprise.

"Get me Dr. Sam Owens." He shouts wanting the doctor to explain the things he said he would.

* * *

Hopper sits in his truck with one of the blankets he was given to keep warm. He's been trying to get ahold of El and let her know that he wasn't mad at her any longer after their big fight.

He wants to let her know it wasn't because of the fight that was keeping him away and out of the cabin. He knows for damn sure that he really wished he was back in the cabin with her eating an Eggo extravaganza.

He feels more worried for El's safety since he learned about what's going on again in Hawkins. Something about the radio silence he was receiving from the cabin was egging him on to keep trying to get ahold of her.

He could feel his heart aching when he continues to sit in the silence. Holding onto his walkie-talkie he listens to the white noise becoming louder and louder to his ears.

From his peripherals vision he sees someone walking up towards the drivers side of the truck causing him to tense up.

He turns seeing Mike reaching the side of the truck.

Hopper quickly puts his things down and opens the driver door, climbing out he looks down to the growing boy.

"What's up kid?" He asks.

"Ms. Byers and Bob sent me to get you back to the room. They're going to wake Will." He answers.

Hopper and Mike walk along side each other, Hopper knew it was too cold for the kid to be walking around outside without a coat.

He takes the blanket off his shoulders and drapes it over Mikes shoulders.

Mike glances up towards in a silent thanks you and warming up from Hopper's body heat left in the warm material.

The continue walking towards the building, Mike looking down to the concrete.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Just thinking about Will, how things could have been different if El were around." He answers with a shrug of his shoulders before directing his eyes back down to the ground.

"I know kid." He knew if he told anyone that he was keeping El safe from the outside, keeping her away from them the kid would hate him.

It was for her own safety and theirs.

"I know kid."


End file.
